Bumping into Micah
by Giggleble
Summary: Giggleble's version of Rebellion Part.6. AU!


**Name: **Bumping into Micah

**Type**: One shot (Refuse to make more)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Heroes *Starts crying*

**Written by**: Laura (Giggleble)

**Attention:** I have not read all of the rebellion series, so this is my version of it 'cause I haven't read it. Oh and _AU_ means Alternative Universe or in this case this could be a _AR_ (Alternative Reality) could of happened?

* * *

"Ujala, come here and finish your breakfast" Suresh's mother had told Molly. Ujala was Molly's Hindu name.

After Sylar came and shot Maya, Mohinder sent Molly to India to live with his mother.

She was safe so far. Molly had only eaten half of her breakfast 'cause she wanted to play with her friend. Molly had put Sylar, Maury and the rest of it behind her. She didn't want to see their face again.

"Fine Grandma Suresh" said Molly as she ran back to the table placed outside.

Molly ate quickly then ran into the town's direction.

Molly had reached town and walked quickly up to her friend

"Hey Kuna" Said Molly to Karuna, whose nickname was Kuna.

"Hello Molly" Replied Karuna.

They walked around town laughing, talking about school and looking around the stools set up. It was crowded that day, Molly bumped into a boy.

"Sorry, It's really crowded here" She said to the boy.

"Its okay" The boy tilted his head up.

Molly's eyes widened, then she walked away quickly with Karuna.

"I have to go Molly, Its 11" She said to Molly.

Karuna walked away, she waved to Molly then turned her back on her.

"I'm the one who can find people!" She shouted to herself.

How could that boy know where she was?

"_Is he stalking me? Nah, he has a super powered Mom, who wouldn't let him by himself in a crowded town_" She thought.

Molly walked home, shaking off the paranoia.

Why was she so paranoid?

"Ujala, someone's here to see you" Grandma Suresh said happily.

Could it be Matt or Mohinder?

Molly walked into a corridor, Grandma Suresh walked away to leave Molly and the visitors alone.

"Molly, we need your help" said a boy.

Molly's face turned into a mix of angry and confused.

"You're that guy I bumped into in town" Molly said outraged.

3 people were standing behind him. They were much older than him.

"I'm Micah and people that we love have gone missing, I need you to help us find them" He said to her.

She remembered him, off Kirby Plaza.

"No, I'm not going to help you, I refuse to" She said, and then walked away.

The group looked disappointed,

"What are we going to do?" said the teenage boy.

"Don't know, I'm sure we can get her to change her mind" said Micah

"What? Your going to pull a telepath out of your …" The woman was cut off by a Native American woman.

"Shut up Abi"

* * *

Molly sat on the beach, watching the wave's crash to shore.

"What's the matter?" Asked Grandma Suresh

"These people came asking for my help but it's just going to lead me back to my old life." Molly explained.

"You should help them; did they do anything to upset you?"

"No"

"There you go, and maybe one day they can return the favor"

"Okay, I'll help"

Molly stood up and ran up to the house, to her surprise. They were still there.

"I'll help you, Fine, I feel guilty for not helping you" Molly admitted to them

"Okay, Um here's some pictures" The woman gave it to Molly.

Abigail waited anxiously.

Molly closed her eyes.

She could see images, flashes of people. The people matched the pictures.

"They're in a warehouse…" She started to say.

Molly then saw a city sign.

"Pittsburg…" Molly continued.

Then she saw another sign

"…Pennsylvania" She finished.

Her eyes opened, she thought that was what they wanted, but minutes later the group asked her to come with them because their loved ones might be on the move.

Molly's eye's crinkled up but she quickly released them to their normal state.

She inhaled deeply as she spoke "Fine, but I better be home before tea"

The teenage boy named West, picked them up and with all his strength flew away with his friends and Molly.

_Fin_

**Hey ya I know I suck at writing, so if you could review telling me mistakes or whatever that would most appreciated. NO HATE REVIEWS! God I'm so tired of writing this on every story I do.**

_xoxo_


End file.
